Wings that Bring the Silent Night
by FlareOfTheMidnightPanther
Summary: A prophecy, a band of heroes, and a trio (soon to be pair) of rather strange creatures. A messed up planet. One threat beyond all. What could possibly go wrong? Set between Avengers and Avengers: Age of Ultron (closer to the first). May be slight BruceTasha
1. The prophecy

A warming breeze unveils for,

The travels of some few.

A thousand tales ahead seen,

Before the tale is through.

Whispers down the great rocks,

Dark wool clogs the air,

'fore towns rundown awaiting,

The terror words doth bare.

Ten await the darkwing

Another creeps down under.

Realm of spirit and rubble,

Must wait for golden thunder.

The first I've shown in quarter.

But more awaits them still.

Prolong these ways to suffer.

Flash and all to kill.

Honoured members of the land,

With laundry at a ton.

Joint with feline canine.

And spirit flame dos don.

To fight against the power.

The greatness built against.

Creatures come from far across.

Tribus times unlost.

To fight for world untampered.

To fight for light and life.

To fight for death and darkness.

To fight against and strive.

Wings that bring the silent night,

Horns that pierce the sky,

Talons that herald the burning light,

Death and destruction in it's cry.


	2. 1: Life The central frontier

**Hello and welcome back to Wings that Bring the Silent Night ReBoot No. ... Never mind, we lost count. It will basically be like the original and second reboot but much better written. So if you're cool with that and you're down with that, every...**

**No wait... too much youtube...**

**Thank you to the two people who reviewed, it means a lot to me. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any marvel characters. I do not own the dragon or human race - they are free creatures. I only own my characters. Nope not even my life. It's a strange world we humans live in. I do not own the "So if you're cool..." intro - that belongs to That Dude or KubzScouts. If you haven't heard of him, check him out on youtube, he's a great channel. Now, let's stop advertising and get on with the story.**

Life. The central frontier. These are the voyages of a failing Enterprise, it's over 5-year peril: to explore strange new workplaces, to seek out new jobs and new opportunities, to boldly work where no man has worked before...

"Will Bobberly ever find out what happened to his coworkers? Will he uncover the mystery behind the abundance of cats? And who really is Mr Clawktis? Stay tuned to find out more and we'll be with you after the break. See you then."

I stretched and yawned, my tail flicking contentedly. I loved Job Trek. A new episode every week and the previous ones never got old. The only thing was, I could never properly find the difference between Job Trek and Job Wars...

Never mind. I looked up, eyes narrowing at the harsh sunlight that trickled through the canopy of leafy material, casting delicate patterns across the ground. I stood in a sort of tent-like structure, built of ivy, leaves, scales and all sorts of things, sewn together by hell knows what.

"Finally decided to stop binging?" a voice purred from behind me. I turned to see a medium-short height girl, with deep green eyes and brown, flowing hair, cut short at the shoulders. She had upturned eyes, thin eyebrows and a sharp nose, her thin lips lifted on one side in a grin. Her ears... I'll get onto that... Her figure was slim and she wore a rugged apron, dappled with patches of dust, oil, put-out fire patches and dark stains that appeared to be some sort of acid splash? Her arms were folded but I knew that she wore a special black pair of gloves that prevented her from blowing everything up. That's her main ability - an explosive touch. Unlike me, she only has one power (lucky). Her ragged clothes and features that showed the harsh signs of the workplace wasn't the strangest detail about her though...

Sasha was half cat.

Well, she was also part raven too, so... I don't know maths but yeah. Her ears were coned on the top of her head, short brown fur running down the backs of them. Behind her, a long brown tail, flicked impatiently back and forth. If she wanted, she could unsheathe razor sharp claws (not tested but believed to be) that were actually quite a bit longer than an average cat's. We also had an ability to grow fur at will and 'ungrow' it (Sasha called it Furry mode) - I may need help understanding how _that_ works...

Yes, I did say we. Sasha and I were identical twins but not only that, we were also psychically linked twins. We shared thoughts and basically could never get away from each other, which, as anyone else who has had a sibling will know, is a real pain in the backside. The only differences were our choice of everyday style, personality and hair length (Sash cut hers short for practicality while I preferred to keep mine long).Sasha had an... explosive personality, easily excitable, especially when it came to mechanics. Her main obsession was bombs... which isn't particularly good when you're trying not to destroy your home. She was more modern and 'gangsta' (?) as she would often call it. We were both adventurous and had a knack of getting into danger but I was more 'laidback and boring' as Sash would _so kindly _describe me. Hey, she had bombs and mechanics, I had books and a great skill for shooting the longbow.

One more thing I forgot; wings. We may start to seem a bit overpowered here but there is something that counters it... you'll... you'll find out about _that _later. They were a deep black and had the ability to blend into a tattoo, making it very easy to retract them and say, go undercover in a human village. Why did I have so many powers? I don't know but it may have been to do with that other power... To be fair, not all of them are powers that I was meant to have. One of Sasha's gone wrong experiments made me lose weight... a lot of it... all of it. I'm starting to think physics and logic doesn't apply any more...

"So, how's the bomb going?" I asked her.

Sash's mouth split upwards in another grin. "Thought ya'd never ask." She grabbed my arm, barely giving me enough time to move out from the sofa before dragging me across to the ladder to the basement. Funny thing, we don't have a house but we do have a basement. "No, no, no, you stay up there," she let go of my hand and ushered me out before going back down to fetch the bomb (presumably).

I made my way to the official bomb testing area (after the first two or three attempts, we realised that this was a good idea), waving to the dragons as I did so. Yes. Dragons. Big, old, lazy dargons. Hell, I love 'em; they are so cool. Enemies of a lot of humans due to the common myth that they are aggressive towards humans. I would go into the backstory but I really can't be bothered. Anyway, I've talked enough. I waited around for a few minutes until I saw Sasha carrying over a small spherical object. After gently placing it in the center of the area, she ran back to me. I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeesh Sash but why the heck do you even need to make bombs with your skill."

She ignored me. "I've coded it to read the DNA..." Something caught my eye. A flicker in the bush, like a shape. It spotted me looking at it and sprinted off. A sensible thing to do would be to chase after it but I didn't need to. I pretended like I never saw it.

"...it's small, compact, no excess wiring..."

"Sash."

"Shush. The DNA won't let it bl..."

I rolled my eyes. _I give up, _I thought. I quickly turned and raced towards the forest, mostly to find the trail left by the guy (or girl) and hopefully find out what they're planning but also, just to get the hell away from Sasha.

Quickly picking up the pungent human scent, I trail after it stealthily. There were always humans lurking about, hiking or getting lost but there had been a lot of tension recently between humans and dragons. I just hoped they were hikers. I doubted it, but I had hope.

I knew that something was going to change that day but I never realised how great the change would be...

**Hope you enjoyed the first proper chapter of WBSN. Please leave a review, be it constructive criticism, ideas, things you're still interested/ confused about and maybe wanna see or anything. A lot of people don't think much of reviews but they mean a lot to us writers. Thank you for reading and I will see you in the next chapter.**

**;)**

**~FOTMP**


	3. 2: Totally just a bunch of Hikers

**So so so sorry for such a long wait. School started and I got completely whisked away by it. I am gonna try to upload more often.**

**Before we start, I just wanna ask a quick question.** **Recently I've been thinking of putting Noctra and Sasha in the Guardians of the Galaxy universe. There are a few people who want to still read this so I was wondering what you guys thought about the whole thing. I do feel like it would make more sense - the cat bit being a species so as not too many powers, stuff like that. Please leave a review with your ideas. Thanks! :)**

**Let's not keep you waiting so with no further ado…**

**Disclaimer: I only own Noctra, Bane, Sasha, the dragons, and any areas that do not exist in real life or the Marvel MCU and are included in this. **

Last time on Wings that Bring the Silent Night:

_Something caught my eye. A flicker in the bush, like a shape._

_Quickly picking up the pungent human scent, I trailed after it stealthily._

_I just hoped they were hikers. I doubted it, but I had hope._

I leapt across the branches, following the trail. Great lords of the dragons, he was bad at stealth. Numerous cracked twigs, clear ruffling of the bushes, even dropped a darn arrow. Oh great, of course it was a sniper. From the look of the arrow, these weren't ordinary hikers.

A few more branches across and the forest suddenly opened. Thank the dragon lords that I knew this forest well, otherwise, I would have crashed straight into the one who had fled. I positioned myself behind the leaves to stay hidden and tried to listen in. Was it really this smart to position the group so close to the target. Well, not if they weren't attacking… I took the moment to reach out mentally and find out who we were dealing with;

Tony Stark - Male - A.k.a Iron Man - No powers but has a powerful suit that can withstand a lot of damage and… shoot… lasers? What idiot decided that was a good idea?! - Weapons: Suit

Steven Rogers - Male - a.k.a Captain America - 'Super Soldier' An experiment to create a super-soldier gave him super-human strength. - Weapons: Shield - The face of America? Really?

Bruce Banner - Male - a.k.a Hulk - When angry, he turns into a green monster with no control over itself (or little) - Weapons: The Hulk - I know how you feel bro.

Thor - Male - a.k.a Thor - God mode enabled. He is the God of Thunder. - Weapons: Mjollnir (a very loyal hammer who channels lightning) - Geez…

Clinton Barton - Male - a.k.a Hawkeye - Bowman. Just a bowman. - Weapons: Bow and arrows. - I will give him credit for that, these things are hard as heck to shoot.

Natalia Romanova - Female (finally) - a.k.a Black Widow - A talented spy and assassin. - Only one female. Wheres be allz ze feminisms. Okay fine.

As my gaze flickered to each member of the group, a hand suddenly reached out from behind me and tugged me back by the waist, another clamping around my mouth to stop me from crying out. _What the jatx? _I thought. _Did one of them find me? I swore I had been quiet. _I tried not to panic and moved a hand down to my dagger.

Whoever it was bent their mouth to my ear and whispered something. I barely heard what they said. I didn't need to. I recognized the voice instantly and, without making a sign to the group below, sharply elbowed him in the ribs. He pulled back and I turned towards the figure. A grey-haired figure about my age grinned back at me. Skinny, wearing a plain, slightly ripped T-Shirt and shorts and… half wolf. Yeah, furries for days…

That was Bane. We had known each other for a long time. I'll go into the backstory maybe later. He motions for me to back out into the dragons' clearing and I follow.

Once out, he grins again. "You should have seen your face," he laughed.

I shot him an annoyed glare. "You almost gave away my position," I hissed.

"Chill, Noc," he sighs. "I already found out everything. You were a bit late. Hah; and you tell me off for leaving my post."

I flicked my ear at him. "So?"

Bane flicked his short claws casually. "Yeah, they're basically here to kill us."

**That's all for now. Sorry for the incredulously short chapter but I just wanted to get this up there now so you don't think that the story's died… again…**

**Well, leave a review about what you thought of the story and of the thing in the first author's note. See ya.**

**Flare**


End file.
